


Medium And Obsession  (Yandere Hannibal X Medium Reader)

by EPICNESSQUEEN21



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Obsession, Obsessive Hannibal, Obsessive Will, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Hannibal, Possessive Will, Yandere, Yandere Hannibal, Yandere Various, Yandere Will Graham
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:54:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9921773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EPICNESSQUEEN21/pseuds/EPICNESSQUEEN21
Summary: (Name) (Last Name) is not your typical girl. She is a Medium. Which means she can speak with and see the dead. She has been this way her entire life.She use to help out the FBI with her 'Gift'. She left for two years to travel Europe. She comes back and moves to a apartment in Baltimore.There she runs into Hannibal Lecter. And his sister Mischa's spirit. She asks (Name) to tell her brother some things. She does revealing that she was a Medium.Hannibal falls in obsessive love with the young Medium. She is called to help the FBI. Not knowing the dangerous that await her. And how many people will fall in love with her. In an obsessive way.





	1. Medium

(Name's POV) 

I walked through Baltimore looking for my apartment. I just moved. All my luggage was shipped there already so I just have to get their. I just hoped no one died in this one. Espically with a spirit that cannot leave. I can see spirits and talk with them. I am a Medium. I sometimes get 'dreams' from beyond the grave of murders. I hated being one though... It was sad to see family's cry and wail.

So I took it upon myself to deliver messages when I could. Most people did believe me till I tell them something they only know about that person. Most spirits could pass on peacefully. Then there is the one with unfinished buisness. They are sweet and just want to move on. Then there is the vengeful ones. Ones that haunt places and torment people. Even tried to kill them. 

I have been called fake and I won't be mad for people thinking that. I sometimes think I'm crazy. Doctors said I was mentally ill. Cause I can see and hear what others can't. But I am happy I can help spirits move on. To find peace. Though I wish to be normal. The only thing that helps me with spirits is drinking. It makes it hard to hear or see them. I don't drink much though. I am not going to become an alcoholic. 

I turn the corner when I bump into someone. I look up to see a man in a suit and a little girl next to him. I apologize and I soon realized the girl is a spirit. It is how she is standing. And how she looks to be from a different time.

I shook my head as he helped me up. "It's alright, these streets are busy."

"I should have been pain attention." I say blushing. 

"Can you see me?" The little girl asks.

I nod slightly. 

"You can hear me?" 

I nod again. Knowing I look like a crazy person. 

"Can you tell my brother I am here?" 

I nod again. The man looks at me concerned. 

"My name is Mischa Lecter. This is Hannibal." She tells me. 

"Are you Hannibal Lecter?" I ask him out of no where.

He looked at me, his expression never changing, I may be a medium but I don't understand people. Either he was shocked or ready to tell the cops.

"Did you have a sister named Mischa? Blonde hair dark eyes?" I ask.

He slowly nodded and looked at me.

"I know this is going to sound crazy. And your going want to call the police about a mad women. But... I am a Medium. Your sister's spirit is next to you. She wanted me to tell You she was here." 

He looks at me shocked and like I needed professional help. 

"Tell him I know." Mischa says. "Tell him I was cannibalized by Nazis. Killed and so where our parents. I have been following him sense." 

"Your sister was killed and cannibalyzed by Nazis. She's been following you ever since." 

(Hannibal's POV) 

I stared at her shocked.

"She knows... knows what you are and what you done..." She looked at me. "She wants to thank you. For avenging her. Also she wants you to know she is fine with what you do. She still loves her older brother Hanni." 

I felt my heart stop. Only my sister ever called me Hanni. She couldn't say my name when she was younger. I looked at the beautiful girl standing in front of me. I was attracted to her when I saw her. I also wanted her to be mine.

I nodded as I looked at her, I was a bit shocked she knew that but before I could speak she left. I felt my heart clench. I missed her. I wanted her beside me. I wanted to kiss her. 

-Time Skip-

(Name's POV) 

I smiled to myself. I helped another spirit move on peacefully. That made all my 'Gift' worth it. Though I wish I didn't have to know about such sad things, I was glad I could help.

It was better than what priest and ghost hunters do. To force a spirit move on. It's like killing them. I lay in my apartment on the couch. I got a call on my phone. 

"Hello, (Name) (Last Name). Who is this?"

I waited as I then heard Jack's voice. "Hello (Name)." 

I smiled. "Hey there Jack-y boy."

"How is my favorite Medium?" He asks. 

"I am the only Medium you know." I say smiling. "What you want you only call me your favorite when you need something from me."

He then sighed. "There's been a case... And we need some help..." He said.


	2. Jack

(Jack's POV) 

I was happy that I would see My (Name) again. I had left my wife when (Name) left for Europe. I wanted to show her I could be with her fully when she came back. I know she is a real Medium. Though I was skeptical at first. Her dreams were more like visions. Sometimes when she reads case files and see crime scenes. She can see the murder. So I admit I use her. But it is mostly just to see her as much as possible. I always regretted having to show her case Files as she would feel their pain, not the murderer but it would help us know if it was a personal connection.

Plus it would show things that we would miss. She could even sometimes feel, smell, or see the killer. Though that was rare. She was better at this than Will Graham. But it physically hurt her more. Her dreams can sometimes leave physical bruises cause its like the dreams possess her. Making her experience it through their eyes. 

I felt awful when that happened. And it had happened once at the oddest of times. We were talking and suddenly she passed out and began screaming. I learned that spirits that passed on can send messages to her beyond the grave. Even if they passed on. If she is in contact with the murder. May it be pictures, newspapers, or news. If they reach out to her she can be dreamed possessed.

I will admit I was scared the first time but now I was more worried about her. She once had internal bleeding. She was out for a week and had bleeding from no where in her stomach. The longer she has a dream. The more damage it causes her. That is when she left. She said she needed a break. Left to travel across Europe. Was gone for two years. I was just glad she was back, I hope that she will be safe though... Not to go through that all again. 

I smile as I see her get out of her car. She looked as beautiful as the day I met her. She was giving anyonmous tips for murders. Ones that led us to the killers. I looked into her and found the love of my life. She smiled at me as she ran over and hugged me, still as childish as ever.

"Hey Jack! I missed you!" She tells me. 

I hug her back and kissed her cheek she blushed but smiled. 

"I missed you too." I tell her.

She smiled more as she hugged me tighter. I blushed and smiled at her. She had an innocence about her. Though she can see the dead. And have dream like visions. She still was innocent in many ways. I wanted to keep her like that. But to take her Virginty. Which she told me she was. One night from drinking. I remember that night. I was shocked but also happy about it when she said it. She said she was waiting for the right person. I wanted to be that person. She has not even been kissed before. Mostly because she stayed away from people a lot.

"How was Europe?" I ask as she pulls away. 

"Beautiful. I am glad I took that time off." She tells me. "Though I missed you a lot."

I smiled at that, thanking every entity that she could not see my blush as she looked around nervously. Probably about the case. She looked over at the field and saw the girl on the Stag head. She tensed up and looked at me before walking over and looking over the body. The entire time her hands were shaking and she was whimpering as she walked over. She could also feel energies from fresh kills. So she could feel what the person felt. She came over to me. 

"S-She wa-was still breathing... w-when he took her lungs. He wanted h-her to suffer. I-it is a male. I felt his ha-hands. They gr-gripped my lungs. This killer sees them as pigs. He probably sees he is elevated them into art." She tells me.

I could see her about to break down, I pulled her into a hug, something I wouldn't do with others. She clung to me and whimpered. I looked at her. Her nose started bleeding. Probably from the energies being over powering. I rubbed her back and held a tissue to her nose as she put her hand over mine. 

"I can't keep doing this." She tells me. "It's not healthy for me physically and more importantly mentally. If I am to contiue. I need to see someone."

I looked at her. "There is Alana Bloom." I said as she knew her slightly but not personally.

"I need someone who will be able to also help physically. Someone with medical background. The chances of finding a psychiatrist who has that is slim." She smiles. "No offense to Dr. Bloom." 

"There is one." I say.

She tilted her head. "There is...?"

"Yes, Dr. Hannibal Lecter. He has a medical degree and was a ER Surgon." I tell her. "He is now a very good psychiatrist."

"Oh!" She says. "I met him. He had a spirit clinging to him and I helped her move on. I think he believes I am the real deal. While Dr. Bloom is still skeptical."

I looked at her. "That is good, I shall contact him but (Name)." She hummed. "Alana... actually she has been more open... someone close to her died this week and she needs to get clearance." I said as (Name) looked shocked.

"I can see her!" She says. "I might even call my cousin. You know my family all has different types of abilities. One of cousin can temporary summon the dearly departed. So if the spirit is not hanging around her. I can have her bring it so Dr. Bloom can see."


	3. Alana

(Jack's POV) 

I loooked at her and nodded as Alana happened to walk in since this was a crime scene and she was here to consul anyone who saw the body. You could tell she was having a rough time since she looked like she had not slept.

(Name's POV) 

I looked to see Dr. Bloom. I met her once or twice. She was skeptical of my abilities. Even tried to see me as a patient. I did not want someone who did not believe me. I walk over holding the tissue to my nose. It slowed down but still was bleeding.

"Hey, want to get some coffee. So we can talk?" I ask. 

(Alana's POV) 

I looked at her a bit shocked. though it wasn't like I could show it with how tired I was as I nodded while wiping my tears away. She smiled at me kindly. Taking my arm in with hers. She led me to her car. It was a rental. I told I took a can. She understood and offered to drive us to her hotel. So It was more private. 

I blushed. Truth is I loved her. From the moment I saw her. When I learned about her 'gift' I was skeptical. Still am a bit. But if she could help me with my lost of my father. I would become a believer. And I was like this for a reason. I was taught not to really trust others who have a career like cons.

Her family was a bunch of gypsys out in New York. She told me her family was gifted in different ways. And made money of their gifts. I was raised not to trust them. That what I fought with my father about. I told him I was in love with (Name). He said she was a con. Just making things up to scam people. 

But I had a feeling she wasn't... She was taking her acts way to far if she was faking. And most of the time she was right. Other she is very lucky. Or she is the real deal. Plus when she ended up in the hospital for a week. With unexplainable bleeding. And those bruises. She couldn't fake those. I knew something was up when that happened though I was worried to ask her in case she got mad.

We made it to her hotel. She let me in And started brewing a lot off coffee. As she did I watched her. Her nose stopped bleeding as soon as she was away from the crime scene. She sat a cup in front of me. And sat across from me. 

"So you lost your father?" She asks looking beside me.

I nodded as she looked down. "I'm sorry..." she said as she looked down.

"It's not your fault." I tell her. 

"Yeah..." She takes my hand in hers. I blush and look at them. "Your father is here. He says he is sorry about the fight you two had. That he was wrong... He never knew that people like me where real..." 

I looked at her shocked. I never told anyone about the fight we had. 

"He's says he loves you and will see you on the other side. Wishing you the best with whomever you love."

I looked at her and nodded as I wiped any tears that fell down my face.

"Hey, it's okay." She tells me taking both of my hands. "Your father loves you and he has now moved on. He wanted to part on good terms. Which is a lot more than most spirits. You will be alright I promise."

I nodded as she smiled sadly at me before pulling me into a tight hug.

"I know it's hard." She tells me. "Loosing a family member is one of the hardest things someone can go through. But I will be here I promise. You won't go through this alone." 

I nodded as I held onto her. I knew now that she was real and that I also wanted her to be mine and mine alone. I smile at her lightly and she wiped my tears away. She smiles at me kindly and kissed my forehead. I blush and she still smiles. 

"I-I'm sorry I didn't believe you." I tell her.

She smiled. "It's okay..don't worry about it I don't believe it myself soemtimes." 

I smile at her. She smiles back. We sit back down and drink our cooling coffee. She tells me about her trip across Europe. I told her how my life was. Soon we were laughing and having a good time.

She smiled at me. "I'm glad I met you, and that I talked with you, I've never had such fun."

I blushed. "Really?" I ask. 

"Yeah my family put me in a bubble. My 'gift' has a negative physical effect on me. So I was not aloud to use it. I was home schooled as well. Never got to have friends. It was just my family and running the shop. So I hope we can be friends." She says blushing at the end. 

I smiled at that, it may not be exactly what I wanted but I would take it. "Of course." I tell her taking her hand into mine. 

She smiles at me and we fell into a comfortable silence.


	4. Desscion

(Name's POV) 

I stood in Dr. Hannibal Lecter's office. He was told he was getting an assist to the FBI to help. But he does not know it's me. I wonder how he took it after I talked to him. Actually... He may know it is me of he had my file. I still wonder how he took it. 

(Hannibal's POV) 

I stared at the file before me. It was the girl from before. The one who knew about Mischa. I never told anyone what happen to her. So she must have the 'gift' like her file says. I looked through the file, she had no previous offense or problems with authority. She never even as so much as had a ticket. She moved from New York. When she was eighteen. Was a waitress have anyonmous tips in and then was hired as a consult for the FBI. She left two years ago to travel across Europe. And returned two weeks ago.

I guess I would be seeing her from now on. I was happy about that. I would be able to see her whenever she had an open case regularly and when she needed it. I would be seeing a lot more of my (Name). (Name) (Last Name), what a beautiful name. But it would be better as (Name) Lecter. It even flowed better and sounded better.

Yes she will be the perfect wife. I get up closing her file and answer the door. I blushed as I saw her there in a white sun dress. She looked the vision of innocence. She smiled though it seemed strained as she held her head. I looked at her worried as I let her in. She sits down crossing her legs. The hem of her dress creeping up them. 

"It's good to see you again, Miss (Last Name)." 

"It's nice to see you too Dr. Lecter." She says. 

"May so ask what is bothering your head?" 

"Just this case." She says blushing.

"It's confusing and I don't understand WHY they have been killed... there are no spirits to talk to."

"I see." I say nodding. 

"I am glad the could move on in peace. But without speaking with them I have to rely on being possessed slightly." She huffs. "Which always gives me a headache."

"But I refuse to do that anymore. .I can't... I physically can't."

"Physically?" I ask. 

"Yes, when I force a possession. It drags the past feelings of the spirits last moments into me. When I force it. It physically harms me. Even when I just allow it to come naturally. It still causes harm." She tells me. "This is no gift, it is a curse that is slowly killing me."

"...I should have been dead years ago..." She said quietly. 

"What do you mean?" I ask. 

"My life force is held onto by the spirits that need me to put them at peace... But when I use mine to help solve crimes... it destroys my body bit by bit." She tells me looking drained. "I cannot stop it from happening. Watching or reading the news can trigger it and so does talking or hearing about murders... If it was not for the spirits I would been dead a long time ago... And soon they won't be enough..." 

I looked at her as she wiped her eyes as she sighed. "I mean... maybe I can find something... but I'd have to go to new Orleans."

"What would you look for there?" I ask honestly curious. 

"There are real shamans in New Orleans. My family brought me their every couple of years to keep me healthy." She says. "No normal medical treatment can permantly fix my body. It's like putting a bandaid on a seeping wound." 

"Do you wish to go there?" I ask. 

"It's that or my organs will start shutting down." She says sipping her eyes again. "But the laws they live by says I need to be accompanied by a man. My family disowned me so I cannot go. I also cannot ask Jack to come with me. He would just worry to much. He doesn't even know how bad this all effects me."

"...you realize... once I do this... I'll be useless on these cases right? I won't be a psychic anymore."

"Is this something you want?" I ask. 

"It's the only life I have known. But if I stay like this. I will have to continue to going to New Orleans every two years and getting treatment and putting myself at risk. And if I change I will be free of seeing the dead and constant nightmares of there deaths. And I won't be at risk." She says. 

"I understand that. But is this something you want?" 

She bites her lip. "I don't know... I am tired... You don't know what is like. I am to give up everything I raised with. Or suffer." 

She sounded so worn out and tired of everything she had to deal with. "Alright." I say. "We will go to New Orleans tomorrow."


End file.
